


队长都去哪儿了？

by NEOgotmyname



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 01:57:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEOgotmyname/pseuds/NEOgotmyname
Summary: 篮球队队长钟辰乐啦啦队队长朴志晟剧情少，就是车。





	队长都去哪儿了？

N大体育馆更衣室。

钟辰乐刚结束比赛。作为艺术系的篮球队队长，他本应该像平时一样叽叽喳喳地叫唤着组织聚餐，今天却安安静静地待在长凳上捧着手机，也不急着换衣服。

是朴志晟的好友申请，那个中场休息时领舞的拉拉队队长。

“钟队长，平时也没见你这么卖力打，今天carry全场啊。”副队迎面走来，“怎么样，老地方？”

“你们去吧，今晚我有事。”

空荡荡的体育馆里漆黑一片，只有一丝光线从更衣室门缝里漏出来。

朴志晟含着棒棒糖、踩着黑色马丁靴进来的时候，偌大的房间只剩钟辰乐一人。他刚在浴室洗了澡，浴巾堪堪包住下身。看到志晟突然进来，他露出了惊讶又害羞的表情，手胡乱挥了挥又环胸护住自己：“噢……等我穿个衣服……”

“不用。”朴志晟还穿着拉拉队的演出服，露脐上衣随行进的动作紧紧贴住皮肤。钟辰乐盯着缓缓靠近的细腰，还有腰下被皮裤包裹着的*…他想起了今天朴志晟惊艳的舞姿和充满暗示的眼神，第一次觉得妩媚的妆容在男人脸上如此合适，坐在场边休息的身体竟开始逐渐燥欲。他想看朴志晟赤身裸体的样子。而现在，自己才是光着膀子的那位。

皮鞋踩在自己刚留下的水迹上，辰乐回神，撞上朴志晟细长狡黠的眼睛。

“就当是验货了。”朴志晟笑了笑，勾手掰过辰乐的脑袋，主动献上一个荔枝味的吻。

扑面而来的是女人般的脂粉气，他的皮肤就像女人，或者说比女人还优秀，浓妆在这张脸上别有韵味。钟辰乐贴着朴志晟的脸贪婪地吸了一口气，好像错过了这次机会就不再有似的。

“满意吗？”他向来是个会把握机会的人。

“这个嘛……”朴志晟垂眼，抚上对方湿漉漉的腹肌，而后抬头与辰乐对视，张嘴含住沾了水渍的手指，玩味十足，“目前为止？接下来看你表现。”

朴志晟的意思钟辰乐没懂，但是很快就懂了。洗浴用品还没装回柜子就又被带进浴室。热气还没散去，在昏暗潮湿的空间里流窜着迷眼。钟辰乐下身一凉，浴巾被朴志晟轻松地扯下，半硬着的地方暴露无遗。

他们对视，目的明显。

黑暗包裹住羞耻心将其丢在一边，而后鼓舞人心，向欲望请愿。钟辰乐坦然地贴上朴志晟，手覆在对方腰上，细腻的触感让他觉得不太真实。他借着微弱的光碰上朴志晟的嘴唇，得到令人愉悦的回应。他的朴志晟像极了香香甜甜的女人，却又霸道热辣得令人甘愿臣服。

身子被砸在冰凉的墙上，朴志晟挤了一泵沐浴露带到钟辰乐面前，却又有些犹豫。

“这个会辣欸……”

“你怕什么……”

“这可是你说的哦——”细长的手指钻进了肉穴，“钟队长可别喊疼。”指节弯曲开始轻轻戳刺。

钟辰乐的表情变得隐忍扭曲。朴志晟自知操之过急，便停下动作，安慰般地轻吻辰乐的胸膛，在洁白的肌肤上留下密集的红印，像是月光笼罩的刺绣玫瑰，标志着他的专属情人。

他撩拨着前面的性器，不给钟辰乐反抗的机会。

“唔…我不疼……”

“骗不了我的。”朴志晟抬头，唇彩花了一圈，诱人得要命。钟辰乐看得脑袋发胀，他贴上朴志晟，身体因撞击发出清脆的闷响。隔着布料，他感受到和自己一样炽热的身体。像是要在这潮湿闷热的空间里沸腾一般，欲望驱使着辰乐含住了眼前红艳的嘴唇。像是在咬一颗爆汁的车厘子，果味从舌尖蔓延至头颅，他沉溺于朴志晟美味的唇舌，将后穴的刺激抛至脑后。

只想和他在这里一直做，做到其中一方没了力气为止。

朴志晟也确实这么做了。他将人转了一面，把冒着水光的屁股朝向自己。钟辰乐被迫扶上冰凉湿滑的壁砖，感到有双手压住了后腰，滚烫的东西在股缝里蹭着，迅速地膨胀变大。他诚实地闷哼出声，自己的器官也昂起了脑袋。

朴志晟最喜欢悦耳的叫声，他不作声色地顶入，硕大的龟头撑开穴口，换来钟辰乐高亢的惊呼和自己的长叹。

“嗯……！好胀……”

“放松。”言语间漏着一丝笑意。

“可是好——啊！”  
朴志晟出其不意地动了一寸。

“放松，过会儿就舒服了。”

钟辰乐咽了咽口水，贴着墙的手暗暗用力，指尖紧绷到发白。他甚至不敢用力呼吸，只能哑着嗓子小声回应，“嗯，快点……”羞耻感紧随疼痛而来，沾湿了细长的睫毛，在呻吟里带上撒娇般的求饶。

后面的人吻了吻辰乐光洁的脊背，而后靠近微干的湿发，在耳背上轻咬，惹得人一阵阵地发抖。沐浴露的奶香窜进朴志晟的鼻子里，他在冒着热气的脖颈上舔了口——果然是甜甜的奶味。

要是把牛奶煮沸，钟辰乐会有多香呢？

朴志晟把头埋在钟辰乐的颈窝里，下身由慢至快地操弄起来。甬道弹性十足地裹着阴茎，随朴志晟的动作漏出细微的水声。肉棒沾了水就愈发起劲地抽送着，阴囊一下下拍在肉上，内壁也识相地迎合着收缩。拍打声混着体液的挤压声充斥了整间浴室，又在暗处的墙上回涌至原点，制造暧昧的回声。

朴志晟变换着角度，终于找到了地方。

“啊——！”钟辰乐惊呼，前面的东西跳了两跳。

“这里吗？”朴志晟又磨了几下。辰乐战栗着，张嘴却失了发声的力气。

浴室外突然有了动静，“队长——！”

是队员刘扬扬，钟辰乐用手捂住嘴巴，屏着呼吸，回头用眼神哀求朴志晟停下。后面的人顿了顿，坏笑着轻轻抽送起来。

“唔…！”朴志晟你！

浴室里依旧啪啪作响着，钟辰乐曲着膝盖，后穴因为紧张不由自主地收缩。朴志晟低吼，不由分说地加快了频率。

“……！”

“队长不在了吧。”肖俊的声音隐约传来。

“欸奇怪，那灯怎么开着？”

“忘关了呗，这不就像你，还忘记拿手机……”

“好啦我找到了啦，赶紧回去，马克哥还等着。”

门外黑了灯，朴志晟好心提醒了憋得快死的钟辰乐。

“你…”他白了朴志晟一眼，却被后者用一记顶弄还回去。

“钟队不觉得刺激吗？”

“…什么？”

“谁也想不到赢了比赛的篮球队队长会在这里，被我，操得浪叫。”

“啊、啊……！不要……”

钟辰乐背部的肌肉线条来回变换着，朴志晟钟意这样的身体，他能想象钟辰乐训练时流着香汗做俯卧撑的样子。这具在球场上叱咤风云的身子，现在在自己怀里被做得没了力气。

朴志晟拉过摇摆着的脑袋，问他：“舒服吗？”

“舒…嗯……哈啊……”

钟辰乐软了，腰、腿、还有后面都软了，只有那根东西硬着，仿佛代表着他还是个男人。

朴志晟放开钟辰乐，让他正视自己。钟辰乐颈椎都软得没了力气，他偏头喘着气，刘海盖住了眼睛，却没盖住眼里的水光，雾蒙蒙的，像丢了家的小鹿。

“哭了？”朴志晟扶着软了腿的妖精按在墙上，一只手捧着辰乐的脸细细摩挲。  
手感不错，他真的是个打球的？

“朴队长，”钟辰乐把手搭在朴志晟肩上，勉强稳住了身子，“朴队长向来是不认识就做吗？”

朴志晟抬起钟辰乐的一条腿，重新顶了进去，带着“扑哧”一声，“我观察钟队很久了呢……”

“嗯…”又被填满了，“我可是今天才知道朴队长呢。”

朴志晟笑了。  
“既然钟队不信，那我们现在深入了解一下。”

“啊啊！你……”言语被顶得支离破碎，朴志晟衣冠楚楚地操着一丝不挂的自己，而自己却因为朴志晟爽得想要更多。

“够深吗？”

朴志晟的确很深，或者是很大，钟辰乐被顶得肠道沉甸甸的，他的一条腿被抬起压到胸前，另一只脚时而踮着，时而悬空。只是换了个姿势，却像是换了个氛围，他环住朴志晟的脖子，却不敢直视对方，脸羞得通红，任他在自己身上冲撞。

朴志晟却直勾勾地盯着发情的钟辰乐。  
  
“钟队喜欢什么颜色？”  
“蓝…啊啊啊啊…啊啊………”

“钟队喜欢吃什么？”  
“哈啊、嗯……”

“钟队喜欢什么游戏？”  
“嗯、嗯……等……好…好深……”

“嗯？”  
“啊啊…嗯、啊……”

这个坏蛋！


End file.
